


Awkward

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Bishop: Okay it's baby making time! Pants off Torres!Ellie doesn't look before she speaks.





	Awkward

Ellie excitedly ran up the steps to her and Nick’s apartment. 

They had been married for a year now and decided now would be the perfect time for them to have a baby. Only, after six months of trying and no baby, Ellie had decided to plan. Thankfully her cycle had always been like clockwork since she was a teenager so it was easy to figure out the time just before she ovulated. 

She may have become a  _ little _ desperate, even resulting in discreetly dragging Nick off somewhere during work when it was time. Ellie refused to think anything other then positive about it, they had six more months of trying before going to get tested. She was grateful for Nick, who didn’t judge or make fun of (okay maybe a little) her obsession with staying on schedule, he may not have wanted to be a father before the case with the baby happened but it was  _ Nick _ who brought up the subject of wanting a baby first. 

Finally getting to her apartment door, Ellie unlocked it and stepped inside her eyes on her bag as she put her keys back inside.

“Okay it’s baby making time! Pants off Torres!” 

A cough sounded making her stop short and finally look up.

Nick stood by the kitchen table his eyes wide and a smirk on his lips.

But then she noticed he wasn’t alone. 

Tim stood directly in the kitchen, an uncomfortable awkward look on his face. 

“Didn’t see you there McGee..” 

Ellie felt her face flush with embarrassment. That’ll teach her not to check a room before opening her mouth..

“..Clearly..” Tim said in a deadpan voice before he got the same look once more. “I uh...I’ll just-”

He darted out of the kitchen but not before tripping over one of the chairs. 

“I..just-” Tim moved to pick up the chair but ended up knocking into the table, sending a glass of water over the edge spilling it everywhere.

Nick snickered quietly to himself before deciding to show him some pity.

“Tim, just walk away man.” 

He only waited for the door to shut behind a still wide eyed Tim before he burst out laughing. 

“This isn’t funny!” Ellie finally said, her face still flamed. 

“‘Pants off Torres’” He mimicked, still chuckling to himself. 

“Nick!” She whined. “You couldn’t have texted me that we had company?!”

“What?!” He said, his pitch getting higher. “How was I supposed to know you’d just walk in saying that!”

Ellie gave him a ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “It’s that time Nick! You knew what would happen when I got home.” 

“Well I didn’t think it would be right when you literally walked in the door..”

“Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and take your pants off.”

Nick grinned widely. 

* * *

The next day at work, Tim avoided making eye contact with either one of them. 

Ellie still found her cheeks turning pink, but Nick found the whole thing amusing.

Finally Ellie grew fed up and knew Gibbs would be saying something soon and she would rather he  _ not _ find out what exactly happened. She waited for the right opportunity, waiting for Tim to walk by as she yanked him into an unused conference room. 

“Okay Tim, time to get over it!” Ellie said quickly before he could open his mouth.

“Easier said than done.” He mumbled. 

“Why are you making a big deal about this?!” She threw her hands up in the air. “First off we’re married of  _ course _ we have sex! Second, it’s no secret we plan on having a baby-”

Tim groaned cutting her off. “I know Ellie! It was just awkward okay?”

She rolled her eyes. “I may still be embarrassed about it but at least I’m not giving Gibbs obvious hints that something is wrong.”

His eyes widened. “Right..Gibbs doesn’t need to know any of this.”

Ellie gave him a ‘duh!’ look. “So man up McGee!” 

“Fine! Can you at least try and convince Nick to not look so amused by this?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You do realize this is Nick we’re talking about right?”

Tim sighed. “Right..”   
  


After work they walked into their apartment, Nick whining about how Ellie had ruined his fun.

“Rarely anything makes Tim all awkward, it was so much fun!” 

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she agreed to marry him. 

“And if Gibbs found out?”

Nick made a disgusted face before shrugging. “Sure It’d be weird but it can’t be worse then the time you let Jimmy borrow your car but forgot about the new lingerie you bought but left in the car-”

Ellie covered his mouth with her hand cringing. Jimmy had come up to the bullpen to awkwardly mention it to her, why she didn’t know, but had accidentally said it too loud resulting in everyone around them hearing it.  _ Some _ people at work still wouldn’t let that go.

“Let’s not speak of that out loud.” 

Nick moved her hand away from his mouth chuckling.  

“You know-” He smirked. “It’s still considered baby making time-”

Ellie pulled him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
